


Forbidden Kiss

by Adriada



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Sergei Talks, Unresolved Sexual Tension, yeah i needed tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriada/pseuds/Adriada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 'Kiss Meme' on tumblr, theme: forbidden kiss. I live for the idea of Sergei working for Rocheforts while trying to achieve his goals, so, um, pairing happened and I love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenris30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/gifts).



She’s smiling with triumph, her thighs straddling his hisps; both breathe heavily, weariness after their fight finally overcoming them.

Droplets of sweat run down Lili’s face, and she wipes them with her sleeve in the most un-ladylike way, hips shifting, hoarse chuckle escaping her throat, and Sergei is trapped.

He’s sure he got himself in this trap much earlier, before he made a mistake and with a flip was on the floor, even before he accepted the girl’s challenge for a training fight. Mr. Rochefort, for whom he had to work in order to get to Mishima Zaibatsu, asked him to look after his daughter (skilled fighter, but her father doesn’t know; he remembers her from the Tournament), and when she looked at him, remembrance flickering, and smiled wickedly – that was definetly the moment Emilie Rochefort chose to trap and experiment on Dragunov.

Well, she did it. Now she smiles at him with other emotion – is it a happy smile? satisfied? or just bright because she can smile? after these weeks assisting her, Sergei still can’t explain, nor describe Lili. What a foul report he would write on her later.

Her hand all of a sudden reaches to his face, gently brushes the fallen strands off it, fixes his hair almost thoughtlessly. And that’s when they realize they haven’t moved since they’ve fallen on the floor.

Sergei moves his torso and hands so he can sit up and help the girl, but she won’t move; instead, she talks, still out of breath:

_“Merci”_ , slips Lili into her mother tongue, as every time she’s nervous or excited (when did he notice that?), and tilts her head ever so slightly, expression thoughtful now, faces inches apart.

_“Tu as de très beaux yeux”_ , breathes she, before…

_She’s seventeen_ , remembers Dragunov with horror, but his body betraying him, _You’re almost twice her age, you’re on a mission, as her bodyguard, there are cameras around, even if Lili claims that she shuts them off for trainings and **oh fuck**_

…their noses bump and in a second they kiss, with hunger, slightly awkward and sloppy from Lili’s side at first, but Sergei guides her and soon they moan almost in unison, hips rubbing against each other, one of her hands ends up on his neck and makes its way to back of his head, and one of his pressing her waist firmly to his body; she bites his lower lip mildly and giggles into his mouth before dropping into another kiss, her hair like a waterfall surrounding their faces, and then her other hand struggles with his belt buckle…

_“Нет”_.

Dragunov catches girl’s hand near his belt, prevents it from slipping into his trousers. They both can’t catch their breath again for some time.

She’s seventeen.

Lili smiles.

“Oh. I’ve finally got a word out of you. And all it took was…” she laughes then in answer to Sergei’s expression, brows furrowing and lips thin, “I never meant to offend you, _mon amis_ , merely noted a thing”.

She finally removes herself from his hips. But they sit on the floor for long moments, looking at each other, examining anew.

It’s Lili who starts talking, again:

“I’m eighteen in a few weeks, and have no problems with age difference; my father won’t have a care in the world if it means I’m happy, I will help you all I can in achieveing your goal unless it means dishonour for my family, and cameras are, indeed, shut off for my training hours. All I ask for is”, she moves closer to him, their knees touching, “that next time I’ll hear ‘yes’ instead of ‘no’; _c’est bien?_ ”

She doesn’t bother with looking at him for answer. Lili rises to her feet, points out that they are five minutes off the schedule, as it is necessary to assemble themselves to an appointment with the lady Pastor, and leaves the training room.

Sergei rises from the floor about half a minute later. 

He could’ve thrown the girl off him seconds after the defeat, or later on, or smack her hands, or any other thing. But he didn’t.

He also wanted to say ‘yes’.

There’s a small smile on his lips for mere seconds; then he leaves the room and goes after Lili.


End file.
